This invention relates to improvements in flexible masks and, more particularly, to flexible masks that may be stored flat and can be opened up to three-dimensional forms to cover the face, top and back of a user's head to simulate known or fictional characters.
Prior art blanks which are assembled to make three-dimensional masks or head coverings are illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,214,800 and 6,941,582.
Such blanks form sport helmet-type shapes or other mask shapes which are not appropriate for imprinting a humanoid face.
There is a need for a simple mask, assembled from a single blank, which can be stored easily in a flat mode, and which is adapted for printing a humanoid face, such as a known person or fictional character.